Unfamiliar Terms
by SitDog-Boy
Summary: Just a short and sappy oneshot about my fave YYH pairing in Hiei's POV. HxK. Please R&R!


Konnichiwa, minna-san! I have recently become obsessed with Yu Yu Hakusho, which led me to write this fluffy one-shot! It was originally inspired by a dream I had, but I changed it to fit into this story. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Shounen ai. You've been warned, so no flames over it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters in any way, shape, or form. But it would be really cool if I did!

**Unfamiliar Terms**

"May I… hug you?" I ask carefully, as if I'm speaking a foreign language. And I am… sort of. I've never used the word 'hug' before, so I am unfamiliar with it. And hearing myself say it makes it sound all the more strange.

I watch as you lock your emerald gaze onto me, perplexed, I suppose. Who could blame you? Anyone whose ever met me… knows that I'm not the type to seek comfort and happiness, words whose meanings I do not even know. Usually I just shove people away, but I haven't been able to do that with you. I've tried, don't think I haven't, but you are always… there. You always wait patiently for me… show me pity… So how could I just toss you aside?

I am snapped out of my reverie when warm arms encircle my small frame. Shocked, I look up to see those perfect green orbs staring into my crimson ones, but it's different this time. I think… I think I can see understanding in your soft pools of emotion. You understand? How? How is it that you always know when I, myself, cannot fathom what I am feeling? Regardless, I hug back and melt in your embrace.

This is all so new to me… I've never felt like this before. Not once have I ever had such an intimate moment with someone.

I rest my head on your chest and inhale deeply, savoring your scent of roses… it suits you… Did you just tug me even closer? You must have… because now I feel warmer.

"Thank you," I breathe… actually, it was more a content sigh…And, yet again, you understand. I can tell because your head is now depending on mine for support.

How long we stand like this, I do not know… But when your touch leaves me, I suddenly feel alone… So I tilt my chin upward in order to see your face. I find myself gaping at you… almost pleadingly. Before I know it, I'm wrapped in your sweet embrace a second time. Since when did I start using the word 'sweet'?

If possible, this feels more refreshing than the last… Maybe the reason is that, having done it already, I am reassured that you will be tender with me. Tender? Another alien concept… but I think tenderness is what this is.

Ironic… I've always called these ningen emotions fickle and worthless… though I am now beginning to hold them, myself. Of course, I doubt I would admit this to anyone… except, perhaps, to my fox. _My_ fox? Why am I referring to you as such?

In any case, I have no time to dwell on it, for your warmth escapes me just as it did before.

I hear you say, "It's late, and I have school tomorrow…" That's odd; you sound as if you are sad, but don't you like school?

I examine you as your slender fingers switch off the light and pull the covers back a bit. As you retreat under the blanket, you request, "Please, stay here. It's cold out tonight. You can sleep wherever you like."

You probably should not say that, but I'm sure you do not expect me to take it at face value. However, my actions so far have all been unpredictable, so I take this chance and walk over to your bed.

"Is something wrong?" you ask in concern and confusion.

Before I can stop myself, I murmur, "Move over…"

You gasp, "N-nani?" Hn. I thought I might get that reaction. After all, I am acting very unlike myself right now.

"Move over," I repeat in a firm, yet gentle, tone. What is this 'gentle'?

This time, you comply and scoot toward the wall, allowing me space to slip in with you. I lay down facing you, fully aware that you are becoming very nervous. To calm you, calm being another new term, I give you the same lost expression that I used earlier.

I search your eyes over until I find that look of comprehension, and when you finally hug me to your chest, I return the favor and snuggle into the heat your body offers. There I go again, using words I'm not versed in, all in one sentence. Unbelievable as it may seem, I am enjoying this to an extraordinary level. It feels nice to finally enjoy something…

I shift my gaze to your face again but, for some reason, I can't look away like I did before. We study each other thoroughly, as if we're trying to locate something… but what?

Suddenly, I wonder what it would be like… to kiss you. Hn. I better watch what I think, or I may do something stupid. Not that I would act on that thought, especially without your consent. That would be over-stepping the boundaries.

Wait a minute. Why are you leaning so clo- Mm… that's why. I wonder if you can read my thoughts…

"You had better kiss me again, fox…" oops… did I say that out loud? I guess I did, judging by that glint in your eyes… and the fact that you are licking your lips. Damnit, you're trying to tease me!

I am now reaching up to capture your lips with mine, determined to prove my dominance.

* * *

I know it's short, but this is how it came out. Please review! I love feedback! 


End file.
